


Questione d'onore

by Shireith



Series: Famiglia [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kagami Tsurugi Character Study, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Se c’era, però, almeno una cosa che poteva fare, quella era tendere la mano a Kagami, sua nuova amica ed ex nemica, che nemica poi non era mai stata – non era giusto definirla tale, se tutto ciò che c’era a dividerle era solo il cuore di un ragazzo.
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi & Tomoe Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Famiglia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508132
Kudos: 1





	Questione d'onore

Si voltò, facendo viaggiare lo sguardo fino a incontrare quello del suo sfidante. Poco più grande di lei di all’incirca un anno, il giovane era alto, dal portamento fiero e sicuro di sé, con i capelli castani portati molto corti. Accadeva di rado che qualcuno fosse in grado di intimorirla, rifletté Kagami tra sé mentre tornava con gli occhi sul fioretto che custodiva tra le mani. Doveva riuscirci. Per se stessa. Per la sua famiglia. Per il buon nome del signor D’Argencourt. Per non infangare la gloria del corso di scherma dell’istituto Françoise-Dupont.

«Nervosa?»

Kagami quasi non sussultò nell’udire quella voce accompagnata da una pacca sulla spalla. Quando si voltò, Adrien era lì di fronte a lei e le sorrideva candidamente. Rilassò le spalle, le labbra ora curvate all’insù. «Un po'», ammise. 

«Andrai alla grande, ne sono certo», commentò allora Adrien, il tono gentile e incoraggiante. «Forse ti può aiutare sapere che…» Qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire, venne interrotta dalla voce del signor d’Argencourt che chiamava il nome di Kagami.

«Devo andare, scusami», se ne dispiacque lei, allontanandosi.

«In bocca al lupo!» la incitò Adrien, osservandola andare via e avvicinarsi al suo rivale. Fece dunque ritorno tra gli spettatori, dov’erano presenti anche i restanti ragazzi e ragazze che frequentavano le lezioni di scherma. Eran tutti lì raccolti a fare il tifo per Kagami, convinti più che mai che la loro compagna avrebbe trionfato.

Nessuno si aspettava un risvolto diverso. Nessuno si aspettava che lo sfidante fosse talmente abile da riuscire, sia pure con qualche difficoltà, a sottomettere Kagami. Nessuno se lo aspettava, meno che mai Kagami stessa – la quale, alla fine della competizione, nutrì il desiderio di poter sprofondare nell’entroterra. Digrignò i denti, ferita e amareggiata. Ringraziò lo sfidante per l’avvincente incontro, si complimentò con lui per la sua vittoria, e si dileguò di tutta fretta non provando nient’altro che vergogna e disonore. 

* * *

«Non è nemmeno nei bagni?»

Marinette riuscì a stento a trattenere i sensi di colpa. La fronte era aggrottata in un’espressione di rammarico, e il tono di voce era affranto: la preoccupazione di Adrien per Kagami era evidente. Marinette non gli avrebbe mai raccontato una bugia, meno che mai in una tale situazione. Eppure…

«No. Ho controllato, ma non c’era.» Le ci volle tutta la sua buona volontà per sostenere il suo sguardo, nella speranza che Adrien cascasse alla bugia. E, fortunatamente, così avvenne. Le distribuì un sorriso veloce, la ringraziò dell’aiuto e, prima di lasciarla, la pregò di continuare a cercare. Una volta che fu abbastanza lontano, Marinette si assicurò di non essere osservata da nessuno e si defilò.

Aveva mentito, prima: sapeva dove fosse Kagami. Poco prima che lo scontro giungesse a termine, aveva avuto l’urgente bisogno di recarsi in bagno: una volta uscita, aveva adocchiato Kagami entrarvi a sua volta. Non le aveva rivolto la parola perché la ragazza, così assorta nei suoi pensieri da non notarla affatto, le era sembrata turbata, e aveva dunque preferito non disturbarla. Tornata da Adrien, aveva poi appreso il motivo del suo malumore: Kagami aveva perso. Persino Marinette ne era rimasta sorpresa. Lei e Kagami avevano dei trascorsi non del tutto felici, e Marinette era l’ultima persona che poteva dirsi esperta di scherma, ma non era necessario un professionista per riconoscere tutto il talento di Kagami. Come se non fosse abbastanza, Adrien aveva vantato le sue abilità per tutto il tempo – e se, da un lato, la cosa le aveva fatto un po’ male, dall’altro era un’ulteriore conferma della bravura di Kagami nella scherma. Ma, certamente, nessun talento è esente dal ricevere una sconfitta, una volta ogni tanto. Kagami probabilmente lo sapeva bene, questo, ma ciò non significava che accettarlo fosse meno difficile.

Marinette sapeva cosa si provasse nel subire una sconfitta, nell’avere la consapevolezza di non essere abbastanza – per lo stesso Adrien, d’altronde, non era abbastanza. Scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero dalla sua mente: non era il momento, si disse, di piagnucolare – né tantomeno di anteporre le questioni personali dinanzi a una faccenda che riteneva ben più seria e urgente.

Prese una decisione.

Tornò nei bagni femminili e si fermò a pochi metri dall’ingresso, indugiando un attimo sui suoi stessi passi. Tikki fece capolino dalla sua borsetta e la osservò dabbasso con espressione incerta. «Sicura di quello che fai?» chiese.

Marinette annuì. Ripensò a quella stessa mattina, quando lei e Adrien si erano incrociati all’uscita di scuola; poiché i loro migliori amici non erano disponibili per via di un appuntamento romantico, il ragazzo l’aveva invitata a fare da spettatrice alla competizione. Ora, Marinette si vergognava che ad averla spinta ad accettare fosse stata, sia pure in minima parte, la gelosia che provava.

Possibile che fosse proprio Kagami, la ragazza di cui si era innamorato Adrien? Probabilmente, rifletté, era così. Avevano una passione a unirli, e il tempo che passavano a coltivarla insieme non era poco; la nascita di un amore era dunque possibile – e forse anche reciproca. Al solo pensiero, Marinette avvertiva il cuore contorcersi in una morsa. Alla luce dei nuovi avvenimenti, non era più «solo un’amica»: era l’amica di un ragazzo che l’amore l’aveva già trovato. Forse aveva atteso troppo, o forse non era semplicemente destino – non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.

Erano tante le cose che non sapeva. Sicuramente, rifletté, avrebbe potuto rimanere lì in quella posizione per ore, il corpo inerme e la mente che si smarriva nelle ipotesi più assurde, ma nulla sarebbe cambiato – non poteva sovvertire le possibilità a suo favore con la sola forza del pensiero. Se c’era, però, almeno una cosa che poteva fare, quella era tendere la mano a Kagami, sua nuova amica ed ex nemica, che nemica poi non era mai stata – non era corretto definirla tale, se tutto ciò che c’era veramente a dividerle era solo il cuore di un ragazzo. Ragion per cui, poggiata la mano sulla maniglia della porta, la spinse verso il basso ed entrò.

I bagni della scuola avevano una forma rettangolare: a ridosso di una parete vi erano sistemati lavandini e ampi specchi, dalla parte opposta erano disposte le toilette. Non ci volle un grande ingegno per capire che Kagami si trovava all’interno dell’unica con la porta chiusa. Marinette si domandò come si sentisse. Che stesse... piangendo? Era strano anche solo pensarci. Kagami le aveva sempre dato l’impressione di essere una persona fredda e calcolatrice, quasi fosse incapace di provare emozioni. Era stato strano, giorni addietro, vederla sorridere con sincerità e amicizia, e sarebbe stato ancora più strano sorprenderla nel bel mezzo di una crisi di pianto.

_Non credo le piacerebbe, orgogliosa com’è, _rifletté tra sé. Eppure, quanto bene poteva dire di conoscerla? Avevano condiviso alcuni momenti insieme, ma era davvero sufficiente per potersi definire amiche?

Rilassò le spalle e scoccò un’altra occhiata alla toilette, interrogandosi sulla prossima mossa. Voleva davvero trovare una risposta alle domande di poco prima, ci teneva. Ma, prima ancora che potesse decidere come agire, se bussare alla porta o meno, quella emise un cigolio: si schiuse in un colpo secco, deciso, e dalla toilette emerse la figura inequivocabile di Kagami. Dapprima sorpresa, la ragazza assottigliò gli occhi marroni e la squadrò con una punta di diffidenza, senza tuttavia mostrare ostilità. «Ciao», la salutò semplicemente.

«Ciao», ribatté Marinette. A disagio, allacciò un braccio al fianco opposto e con l’altra mano giocherellò distrattamente con un ciuffo di capelli che le ricadeva sull’orecchio. Alcuni giorni addietro, aveva avuto modo di conoscere Kagami sotto una nuova luce – più amichevole, più umana – e l’aveva rivalutata. Non sapeva, tuttavia, se potesse definirsi sua amica, né se a Kagami questo sarebbe piaciuto. Benché avessero all’incirca la stessa età, Kagami era una ragazza capace di incutere una certa soggezione persino nei soggetti più adulti.

Aleggiava, nell’aria, un silenzio imbarazzante.

«Devo andare», esordì, finalmente, Kagami, rivolgendole un cordiale cenno della testa mentre la oltrepassava. S’apprestò a raggiungere la porta, ma si bloccò quando udì un rumore di nocche battervi contro due volte. 

«Kagami, sei lì dentro?» parlò una voce, ed entrambe le ragazze la riconobbero all’istante. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, incerte. «Kagami?» chiamò una seconda volta Adrien. «Vorrei parlarti. Posso… entrare?»

Abbandonandosi a un lungo sospiro, Kagami si rassegnò: schiuse le labbra, pronta a uscire allo scoperto, ma le parole che stava per dire non vennero mai a galla.

«No, che non puoi entrare!» ribatté Marinette, modulando il tono di voce affinché Adrien potesse udirla dall’altro capo della porta.

«Marinette? Scusami, non sapevo fossi lì dentro… Ma non ci eri stata cinque minuti fa?»

«Sì, be’…» Indugiò un istante, incredula delle parole che stavano per liberarsi dalle sue labbra per sua stessa volontà. «Ho il ciclo», disse, ingoiando l’imbarazzo come fosse un groppo alla gola.

«_Oh._» Lo sentirono borbottare qualcosa tra sé – e quando si scambiarono una seconda occhiata, nessuna delle due riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto divertito. «Scusami», parlò Adrien, il timbro di voce macchiato d’imbarazzo. «Non volevo disturbarti. Volevo solo sapere…» Sospirò. «Immagino che Kagami non sia lì con te.»

«No», mentì Marinette. «Ma l’ho vista poco fa, prima che entrassi in bagno. Mi ha detto che voleva rimanere sola per un po’. Sono sicura che si farà viva non appena se la sentirà.»

«Sì, penso tu abbia ragione.» Lo sentirono accasciarsi contro la porta mentre si abbandonava a un altro sospiro. «Pensi… pensi che ce l’abbia con me? Sono stato io a convincerla a sfidare quel ragazzo, dopotutto.»

«Non credo.» _Non potrebbe mai arrabbiarsi con te per una cosa così._ «Sono sicura che ha solo bisogno di digerire la sconfitta.» _Non potrebbe mai arrabbiarsi per una cosa così, perché lei ti _ama_. _

Adrien parve sollevato. La ringraziò per le sue ultime parole e si dileguò, non prima di essersi nuovamente scusato per l’intromissione.

Ora sole, Kagami allacciò le braccia al petto e la osservò con un’espressione dapprima indecifrabile, poi – inaspettatamente – deliziata. «Non so se sarei riuscita a trattenermi dal ridere, se l’avessi visto in faccia.» L’altra rise. «Potevi inventarti una scusa migliore, però», aggiunse Kagami.

«Sì, be’, non è che fosse proprio una bugia», rispose, frugando nella borsetta ed estraendone un assorbente – e a quel gesto, Marinette si stupì quando Kagami rise. Dopodiché, la ragazza le disse che l’avrebbe aspettata all’uscita dei bagni, e così fece.

Cinque minuti dopo, si erano già incamminate in direzione del cortile interno, i loro pensieri cullati dai rumori cittadini che giungevano da più direzioni. Marinette desiderava tanto spezzare il silenzio e scacciare l’imbarazzo che si avvertiva nell’aria, ma non sapeva come. Poi, non appena Adrien e gli altri giovani schermisti furono visibili, Kagami arrestò il passo, e Marinette la imitò subito dopo.

«Grazie per prima», parlò Kagami, ancor prima che l’altra potesse domandare perché si fossero fermate. «Ho apprezzato il tuo gesto. Sei stata…» Si ricordò, improvvisamente, di lei e Marinette che passeggiavano lungo un ponte conversando del più e del meno, e fu allora che le sue labbra sbocciarono in un sorriso sincero, che ringiovanì i suoi tratti solitamente rigidi e inflessibili. «Sei stata davvero un’amica.»

Marinette reagì a quella confessione piegando a sua volta le labbra all’insù. «Era il minimo che potessi fare», commentò. «Solidarietà tra ragazze, no?»

Ancora sorridente, Kagami annuì. «Sì, solidarietà tra ragazze», convenne. 

Un’ora più tardi, la sua figura in giacca bianca e gonna rossa faceva il suo ingresso all’interno dell’automobile di famiglia, e subito avvertì l’atmosfera tesa, opprimente come una cupola di vetro che rubava l’ossigeno. Occhieggiò in direzione della madre, e nonostante sapesse che lei non poteva ricambiare lo sguardo, si sentì quasi nuda: spogliata del suo onore, della gloria e del trionfo, le rimanevano soltanto i fallimenti – e sua madre, lo sapeva bene, detestava i fallimenti. Kagami Tsurugi era il nome di colei che si allenava duramente e conquistava la vittoria, di colei che portava onore e gloria alla sua famiglia. _Non_ era, Kagami Tsurugi, il nome di colei che subiva una pesante sconfitta, ed era oltraggioso che fosse successo.

Prese posto di fronte alla madre, il volto chino a osservare le punte dei piedi, e strinse i pugni finché le nocche non divennero bianche – era, se possibile, un bianco che rispecchiava tutta la vergogna che provava.

La vettura partì, e Kagami aspettò che sua madre parlasse, che dicesse qualcosa che spezzasse la tensione. Oltre il vetro del finestrino, il paesaggio cittadino correva veloce, ma a lei sembrava di essere ferma, immobile in attesa di un verdetto che sembrava non arrivare mai.

Poi, finalmente, Tomoe parlò. Sistemandosi gli occhiali scuri con l’anulare, liberò delle parole quasi estranee alle sue stesse labbra. «Sei stata molto brava, Kagami.»

La ragazza perse più di un battito, _sorrise, _infine la ringraziò con un «Grazie, _mamma_» che veniva dal cuore – e le labbra, nel farlo, vibrarono di gioia.

**Author's Note:**

> Perché la storia si colloca prima dei cinque episodi finali? si staranno forse chiedendo alcuni. Perché, in realtà, ho iniziato a buttarla giù subito dopo la messa in onda di _Ikari Gozen_ al San Diego Comic-Con, ma, una cosa tira l'altra, non l'ho mai più terminata. Qualche giorno fa l'ho ritrovata tra i meandri del mio computer, l'ho conclusa, riveduta, e ora eccomi qui a pubblicare. Penso che il finale di stagione, in buona parte, sia responsabile, perché dopo la visione degli episodi che vanno da “Chat Blanc” a _Miracle Queen_ (incluso _Ladybug_, che ho rivisto con piacere), la voglia di scrivere qualcosa è diventata ancora più forte.  
E già che si parla del finale, mi ritaglio una piccolissima parentesi per dire solo questo: bellissimo! Pieno di colpi di scena e rivelazioni. Sono felice perché sono riuscita a vedere le puntate in ordine e me le sono godute dall'inizio alla fine. Mi piace la direzione in cui stanno procedendo le cose e non vedo l'ora di vedere la quarta stagione. Benché non mi dispiaccia una piccola pausa, soffro al solo pensiero che dovremo probabilmente aspettare fino all'autunno dell'anno prossimo – a meno che le reti televisive non facciano come con la terza stagione, mandando tutto a quel paese. Spero di no, ma si vedrà.  
Per la cronaca – e tanto per essere pignoli –, questa one-shot fa parte di una serie composta da storie incentrate su un singolo personaggio e il suo rapporto con uno o più membri della famiglia. Della serie fanno parte altre quattro storie da me precedentemente pubblicate (_Il figlio delle bugie, Lacrime d'avorio, Promesse infrante_ e _Nathalie_): non è necessario conoscerle, dato che sono distaccate l'una dall'altra, ma mi sembrava doveroso precisarlo. Questa storia, certo, è più incentrata sul rapporto tra Kagami e Marinette, che su quello tra Kagami e Tomoe, ma mi andava comunque di includerla nella serie.  
Quant'è bella, l'amicizia nata tra queste due? Tanto. Finalmente hanno smesso di farsi la "guerra" e sono diventate amiche. Non mi piacciono i triangoli amorosi, ma se proprio devono esserci, preferisco che sia così: due ragazzi e due ragazze che, nonostante siano rivali in amore, riescono comunque ad andare d'accordo, anziché dire: «Ti odio, perché sei quello che vuole rubarmi il ragazzo/la ragazza!»  
Comunque, la serie nasce perché non mi va di scrivere sempre e solo sul Lovesquare (disse la stessa che ha un sacco di bozze sul Lovesquare pronte per essere rivedute e pubblicate), e poiché il genere introspettivo è uno dei miei preferiti – assieme al comico, che durante gli ultimi due-tre mesi ho esplorato con immenso piacere –, avere la possibilità di "studiare" anche i personaggi secondari è un'ottima cosa. Presto o tardi scriverò qualcosa anche Chloé, e poi si vedrà.  
Intanto, io ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto fin qui – sopravvivendo persino alle note – e vi saluto!


End file.
